


Mares

by Devilinthebox (princegrisejoie)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Dreams and Nightmares, Lullabies, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Psychological Horror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Devilinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faute d'exister dans ses souvenirs, Kira hante les cauchemars de Light. Sans le savoir, il partage ce fantôme-là avec L, hanté par sa Némésis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majora/gifts).



> Request de Majora :) C'est assez bizarre, honnêtement. Je me relis et j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé mon alter-ego un peu dérangé écrire à ma place.  
> Susceptible de modifications, nous verrons.  
> L'effet est total si vous écoutez ça avec un peu de Tchaikovsky, j'étais totalement droguée au Lac des Cygnes en l'écrivant.

**MARES**

You’ll always be fond of me. I represent all the sins you never had the courage to commit

 

Dans ses cauchemars, les yeux de Light sont rouges sang, menaçants. Ils appliquent un jugement inexorable. Leur sentence ? La mort. L se réveille toujours à ce moment-là, sa curiosité insatisfaite. Comment Kira se débarrassera-t-il de sa plus grande menace ? Il l’apprendra trop tard, lorsqu’il n’y aura plus d’échappatoire. Kira a les allures d’un prédateur, et pas de ceux qui s’amusent longtemps de leur proie. L le sait : il est déjà las de leur jeu de dupes. Kira est né pour régner, pas pour jouer au chat et à la souris. Ses rêves ne mentent pas : l’heure tourne.

Une enquête comme celle-là, on voudrait ne jamais la terminer. C’est l’éternelle ritournelle du grand détective et du génie du crime. Il n’est pas supposé être soulagé que la fin approche. Personne n’attend ça de lui. D’où vient alors qu’il s’inquiète de ne pas ressentir le moindre enthousiasme à l’idée de tourner cette page, d’achever et d’enterrer le monstre qui se fait appeler Kira ?

Il s’était juré de débarrasser le monde de Kira. La chasse était excitante, la proie habile, les enjeux importants comme jamais. C’était un challenge inouï. Kira se cachait dans les ténèbres : même un maestro de la traque ne peut chasser de nuit. L s’y adonnait volontiers. Contre Kira, pour Kira, il risquait sa vie.

Et puis, le chasseur avait enfin posé les yeux sur sa proie. Il l’avait traquée si longtemps, et piégée presque par hasard…

Les yeux fermés, aux heures les plus avancées de la nuit, ce n’est pas la voix de Light Yagami qu’il entend.

Par-dessus le timbre inquiet de Light, L croit déceler la fureur de celui qui le pourchasse.

Pour chasser les cauchemars, il se surprend à chantonner. ‘ _Sleep my child and peace attend thee’._ La mélodie est belle, mais sans effet. Le sommeil ne le trouvera plus s’il en a peur. Quant à la paix…il peut toujours attendre.

Les nuits sont de plus en plus longues.

*

« Je t’ai vu », dit le détective à Kira, à chaque fois qu’il le voit en rêve.

« Alors attrape-moi »

_Aide-le, aide-moi._

L ne voit pas un monstre. Oh, l’adversaire est à sa hauteur. Bien sûr. Il est charismatique, intelligent, terrible. Il manie la cruauté comme une arme banale. Mais il est lâche, tellement lâche. Terrifié à l’idée de croiser le fer sur un véritable champ de bataille. C’est compréhensible. Affronter son adversaire à la loyale comporte toujours un risque : l’échec. Kira a des fantasmes de divinité – les dieux ne peuvent pas perdre.

Subir la moindre blessure, pour Kira, c’est s’annihiler.

« Mais te hanter ne comporte aucun risque », explique-t-il à L dans un cauchemar, « Tu façonnes tes propres cauchemars. Tu m’invites, tu m’ouvres la porte. Quelque chose en toi…me veut près de toi. »

Chaque mot est choisi avec un soin démesuré ; ses phrases sont des artefacts brillants et pleins de charme. Rien de plus que de belles armes, du point de vue de L. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas rester indifférent face à de si beaux mots, parfaitement agencés.

« Tu m’inventes, L. Peut-être encore plus brillant que je ne le suis. Mais tu m’as vu. Alors, aide-le. Aide-moi »

La moquerie est répétée, répétée comme un sermon. L lui oppose des arguments rationnels qu’il oublie en se réveillant. La logique se noie dans les rêves.

Et Kira psalmodie. « Tu m’as vu. Tu as perdu, tu as perdu ». Il lui tourne autour, tente de l’étouffer avec son ombre. Avec ses mains, aussi. Mais sans jamais aller jusqu’au bout, juste pour le plaisir de laisser sa trace, rouge sombre, dans son cou. 

Un peu plus tard, c'est un baiser, douloureux comme une morsure. Loin d'être déplaisant. Et il s'en veut de se demander si la réalité lui offrira ce même baiser un jour. Il se déteste de profiter un peu de ce rêve pour le serrer contre lui. 

Ce n'est pas malsain, si c'est Light.

« Ah ! Et _tu_ es perdu. Tu en redemandes ? Tu sais qu'il est toujours possible d'abandonner... »

L sent quelque chose se déchirer, comme un animal déchiquète des chairs. Comme un esprit réduit en charpie. Il s’éveille, mais le rêve refuse de le quitter. Il convoque toute sa rationalité en vain – qui se fie aux songes ? Il voit son esprit se scléroser.

Abandonner, c'est perdre. C'est abandonner Light aux griffes d'un prédateur. 

Lorsqu’il s’éveille encore en sursaut, Light lui adresse un regard sincèrement inquiet. Il amorce un geste de réconfort - une main dans ses cheveux, ou une caresse sur sa joue...mais il se ravise. L ne parvient pas à réconcillier le jeune homme aux manières empruntées avec le démon de ses cauchemars. Alors son inquiétude est plus troublante que rassurante. Peu importe. Mieux vaut cette confusion à la tourmente qui empoisonne ses rêves. Alors, L renonce au sommeil. Ce n’est pas une grande perte. Il renonce à rêver. Qu’on lui donne la vérité amère, plutôt que des cauchemars sans but.

Et puis, il a une bataille à mener contre un ennemi réel. Kira seul pense cette bataille perdue d’avance.

Il rêvera de nouveau. Oui, lorsque cette hypocrite divinité se sera agenouillée face à ceux qui refusent de croire en elle.

Ou peut-être qu’il ne pourra plus rêver. Pas grave. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, comme ils disent.

*

Fini, les réveils en sursaut, s’il renonce à dormir. Et encore, ce n’est pas le plus grand soulagement. Il échappera enfin à ce seul doute qui persiste. Cette tristesse, plutôt. Des doutes, il n’en a pas. Mais ce sentiment d’insatisfaction qu’il ressent lorsque Light Yagami s’inquiète de ses cauchemars…

Comprendre tout ça, autant essayer de décrocher la lune.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de dormir ? »

Le regard de Light ne ment pas. C’est vrai. Mais il faut douter des belles choses. Les illusions se parent de milles somptuosités. Après tout, leur survie dépend de leur attrait. Un détective ne pourchasse pas les mirages. Surtout pas celui-là. Pourquoi se fier à son instinct lorsqu’on a des preuves ? C’est la solution de facilité. Cela dit, s’il avait en sa possession de véritables preuves, la bataille se serait déjà achevée en sa faveur.

Comme L fait semblant de ne pas l’avoir entendu, Light doit se répéter : _« Qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de dormir ? »_

« Le travail inachevé »

Par orgueil, L ne peut accepter une victoire en demi-teinte. Kira n’est pas un ennemi à qui l’on passe les menottes. C’est un mal qui doit être détruit. La tête de Kira sur un plateau : il a promis.

Ah, ça finira mal, cette enquête.

 

*

L a renoncé à dormir pour écouter les rêves des autres. La nuit tombée, il regarde Light en silence. Amusé, il découvre qu’il parle dans son sommeil. Ses plus triviales paroles le font sourire. Il parvient même à oublier Kira. Devrait-il remercier Light d’occuper ses nuits blanches ? Enveloppées dans la nuit, les silhouettes du rêveur et de celui qui l’observe semblent sereines. Bientôt, on ne perçoit plus que deux respirations conjointes, l’une se faisant l’écho de l’autre.

Le moindre mouvement fait tinter les menottes. Un son léger, presque plaisant. Imperceptible le jour et révélé par la nuit silencieuse. On oublierait volontiers ce qu’il signifie. Pas L. _Tu es supposé le surveiller._ Il se surprend à chercher un sens dans les chuchotements de Light. Un dernier recours. Et si c’était le seul moyen de comprendre son ennemi ? Light a peut-être oublié, mais Kira l’a habité. Il a dû laisser des traces, des indices que lui, L, serait en mesure de dérober. Non, certainement pas. Les rêves, la voie sacrée jusqu’à la vérité ? Il a honte d’y avoir même songé. On ne s’introduit pas dans la tête de quelqu’un pour déchiffrer ses rêves.

Pas de regrets. Il trouvera un autre moyen de gagner.

Il s’entend murmurer à son tour : « Je suis désolé »

L’esprit de Light noyé dans l’inconscient, ne reste qu’un corps. _Ou une cachette_. Kira se cache derrière celui qui a bien voulu dédier son corps à sa cause, songe L. Un goût âpre lui donne des envies de sucreries. Pas de regrets. Il n’y a plus moyen de gagner.

 

*

Il s’est remis au travail lorsqu’un ancien rêve lui revient en mémoire.

Il ne se souvient que d’une phrase. Elle lui arrache un vague sourire.

Pour une fois, ce n’est pas une des flèches acerbes décochées par son ennemi. Non, c’est la réplique du détective au tueur.

« Tu n’es rien, Kira. Rien d’autre que le résidu des cauchemars d’un adolescent mélancolique »

Il ne se souvient pas de la réponse de Kira. Pas de réponse, peut-être. *

*

« Tu fais des cauchemars? »

« Souvent.»

Pas un instant, il ne vient à l’idée de Light de mentir. La question est sincère. Entre eux, c’est si rare. Light déchiffre les tonalités de la voix de L. La mélodie est sans faute, l’inquiétude n’est pas une fausse note. Au contraire. Il chérit cette inquiétude car il se figure qu’il ne la reverra jamais. C’est l’effet que fait l’oxygène après une noyade.

« Et toi, qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de dormir ? Le travail inachevé ? Vraiment ? »

L s’accorde le temps de la réflexion. Puis, il jette son regard dans le sien et dit la vérité.

« La peur de faire un mauvais rêve. »

Light sourit faiblement. « Tu penses que tu ne peux pas m’aider, alors ? »

L’ombre d’une intense émotion passe dans les yeux de L.

Puis : « Je connais une berceuse. Les berceuses calment l’esprit. Elles créent une illusion rassurante avant une séparation redoutée. »

Il s’assoit en tailleur sur le lit et commence à chantonner. Parfois, Light ouvre un œil et L doit lui lancer un regard faussement réprobateur afin qu’il le ferme.

 _I see the moon and the moon sees me_  
God bless the moon and God bless me  
Please let the light that shines on me  
Shine on the one I love

Sa voix se brise, juste un tremblement imperceptible sur la dernière phrase. Il réalisé qu’il en veut à Light de ne pas être le monstre qu’il croyait pourchasser.

Et contre lui-même…oh, contre lui-même, il est furieux. Si c’était un jeu, il demanderait qu’on cesse de jouer immédiatement. Qu’on range tout, en vitesse. Il prétendrait que les règles n’ont pas été respectées. Match nul, tout le monde vit.

Même dans ce cas-là, accepterait-il de perdre ?

*

Light croit se réveiller – ses mains tremblent et son souffle est court. Mais ce n’est qu’un cauchemar de plus, chargé de fantômes dont il ne se souviendra pas au matin.

“ _God bless the moon and God bless me_. Mais à quel Dieu L est-il dévoué? Est-ce qu’il attend que je le bénisse ?”

Il fait face à Kira et il n’y a que la nuit autour d’eux. Il n’entend que sa voix et ne la reconnait pas.

« Toi, c’est déjà fait. », dit-il. Light entend ‘ _Tu es à moi’_ distinctement. Les mots n’ont pas été prononcés. C’est une certitude qui lui vient le plus naturellement du monde.

« Je ne suis pas Kira », répond Light. C’est surtout adressé à lui-même.

Kira n’est pas son reflet, pas un monstre, pas même un fantôme. C’est une chimère, porteuse d’une utopie. Il se nourrit de rêves et d’illusions. Son oxygène ? La croyance. Il a besoin des autres. Il a besoin de lui.

Kira mourra lorsqu’ils l’auront capturé et enchainé. Souillé, blessé dans sa divinité, le monde cessera de l’adorer. Light respirera enfin – il savourera chaque bouffée d’oxygène. Il ne doutera plus. Plus de raison de craindre les miroirs. Oh, et le délice d’aller trouver L pour lui dire : « tu vois, je te l’avais dit ! »

Au beau milieu d’un cauchemar il se sent presque soulagé.

Une pensée confuse à propos d’une berceuse lui traverse l’esprit, et puis…

Dans un brusque éclat, Kira lui apparait. Une image déformée de lui-même. Tout près de lui, ses doigts enfoncés comme des crocs dans sa nuque. Un éclair fait luire ses iris. Vermeils. Pas comme les siens, voilà qui devrait le rassurer. ‘Les yeux sont différents, mais pour le reste…’ siffle une voix intérieure.

Il se sent stupide d’avoir pensé lui échapper. On ne peut pas fuir les monstres que l’on crée pour soi. Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? Il a choisi cette existence, choisi d’être la première proie de Kira, offerte sur un plateau. Il n’y a pas eu de chasse. Juste un échange : voici un corps pour toi, accomplis ses rêves, il a trop peur de le faire lui-même. Tu as carte blanche.

Tout ce qu’il a demandé en retour, c’est de pouvoir assister au tableau final.

Mais pourquoi le hanter, lui ?

« L est ta Némésis. Pourquoi venir me trouver moi ? »

Les dieux doivent-ils se baisser pour discuter avec leurs offrandes ? L saurait le faire disparaitre, se persuade Light. Ce n’est pas un mauvais esprit : l’espoir et la répartie ne suffiront pas.

Comment disait L ? C’est un charmeur immature, un homme qui ne supporte pas la défaite, se cache derrière un dieu pour ne plus avoir peur du noir. Ah non, ça c’est lui.

« L t’as parfaitement cerné », susurre Kira dans son oreille. Il est si proche que sa voix semble provenir de son propre corps. « Mais il est incapable de m’arrêter. Je n’ai pas de point faible. Tu les as tous gardés et tu m’as fait don de tout ce que tu avais d’utile »

Sa voix tremble d’excitation. Chaque fois qu’il approche, Light frissonne. Impossible de le faire partir, il est comme chez lui.

« J’aurais pu me servir de tes beaux traits pour le séduire, ça aurait peut-être marché. Ne proteste pas comme ça. J’ai essayé. Mais oui, tu as raison, il est trop assidu. Ou alors… Ou alors, il ne peut pas te voir, toi. Il ne voit que moi, qu’il déteste. Toi, il ne te connait même pas. »

Light tente de parler sans qu’aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Et ce bruit, ce bruit, tout n’est plus que Kira, et sa voix, ses moqueries incessantes.

« Tu ne loupes pas grand-chose. Enfermé dans une tour d’ivoire, comment est-ce qu’il pourrait jamais comprendre ce que tu ressens ? Ce que tu veux offrir à ce monde ? Toi et moi, on s’est compris. Je reviendrai te remercier, mon bienfaiteur. »

« Tu n’es pas obligé de le tuer. On pourrait trouver une autre – « 

« Tellement lâche ! Je pense que notre but en vaut la peine, Light. Je le tuerai pour toi, si tu veux. Regarde. »

L’obscurité s’écarte étrangement pour laisser entrevoir le corps de L dans les bras de Kira. Il sait que c’est un cauchemar. Tout semble pourtant réel. C’est peut-être le futur, celui qu’il a tant espéré. _Mon futur n’est pas supposé ressembler à ça. Je devais…_

« Travailler à ses côtés ? Ce n’est pas ton futur, vivre dans l’ombre. Regarde ! Il est mort ! Tu l’as tué ! Le seul obstacle à ta hauteur ! Tu vas pleurer sur son sort ? Il savait ce qu’il risquait. On ne s’oppose pas à un Dieu ! Light ! On ne s’oppose pas à un Dieu, tu m’entends ?! »

Chaque mot est un poignard qui le transperce, mais le pire, c’est de voir L – mourant, dans les bras de ce monstre, ah…

Dans un bruit strident comme une argenterie éclatant sur un carrelage, Light ouvre les yeux. Il entend toujours l'écho atroce du verre brisé. Il pressent qu’on l’appelle mais ne parvient pas à s’accrocher la réalité. Elle lui glisse des mains. Il ne sait pas combien de minutes, d'heures peut-être, s’écoulent ainsi, dans l'attente et la peur, dans l'angoisse de ce qui va bientôt se produire

 

*

« La berceuse n’a pas eu l’effet espéré, n’est-ce pas ? »

Light est obligé de secouer la tête.

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute », tente-t-il.

Ils connaissent tous les deux le responsable. Ils le portent tous deux en eux : l’obsession de l’un, le bourreau de l’autre.

Alors, ils se jettent dans le travail, reprennent la chasse, en essayant de ne pas se laisser aveugler par leurs cauchemars. Persuadés que la pièce n’est pas déjà écrite, racontée, jouée. En silence, une multitude de vœux sont prononcés. _Si on s’en sort vivants, je…_ Le nombre de promesses qui devront être accomplies l’enquête terminée…

Mais avant, Light empoigne L par le poignet : « Quelle que soit la fin, la défaite ou la victoire, tu sais qu’on la partagera, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il fait tinter les menottes. _Si tu meurs, je disparais._

Light sent le pouls de L s’accélérer sous ses doigts. Le détective l’a deviné puisqu’il dérobe son poignet. Il lui adresse un sourire que Light ne lui connaissait pas.

« Qui a parlé de défaite ? »

*

Plus tard, c’est L qui hante les songes d’un dieu. Pas seulement dans ses cauchemars. Sans cesse, entre l’aube et le crépuscule, il sent sa présence.

Parfois, c’est en juge qu’il l’observe, et Kira se sent traqué.

De temps en temps, il devine un regard emprunt de regret, et Kira se sent puissant.

Mais il y a toujours ce vide dont il ne peut pas se débarrasser, ce manque, cette… maladie pour laquelle Light doit porter seul le blâme.  

Il s’en accommodera. Il n’a pas peur du noir, il ne craint ni les fantômes ni les souvenirs douloureux. C’était juste une berceuse.

_Please let the light that shines on me  
Shine on the one I love_

Une mélodie, sublimée par un être qui le complétait, un écho destiné à le ramener à la raison.


End file.
